


attention, attention

by boxofroses



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 96 line go on a panty raid, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Lingerie, M/M, Rimming, Some Humor, junhui swears he's not a sugar baby, side!soonhoon - Freeform, soonyoung is helpful, wonwoo isnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofroses/pseuds/boxofroses
Summary: “I’ve been feeling lonely lately,” Junhui says while folding his legs up onto the couch—his confession catching his friends off guard as he sees their eyes widening in surprise. “And I know I probably sound selfish but I really just want Seungcheollie hyung to stop spending all those long hours at the office.”
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 25
Kudos: 206





	attention, attention

**Author's Note:**

> ahah hello i dont know what this is but ive been in my juncheol feels lately and produced this self-indulgent af fic. i hope you enjoy! im truly sorry to everyone i cried to while writing this hahaha
> 
> plus, please heed the tags before reading!! it may or may not be ur cup of tea.
> 
> also a little fyi, junhui is 23 (slight college au too) in this and cheol is 35 so . yes 
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated! <3

From where he’s sat on the barstool by the kitchen island, Junhui hears the keypad on their front door being punched in and unlocking, followed by a heavy sigh and metal clanking against metal. _1:26 AM_ , Junhui looks at the time displayed on his laptop. It’s late and it’s the fifth day in a row that Seungcheol’s worked overtime as well.

“I’m home,” he hears Seungcheol say from the entryway. He’s met with a surprised look on the older’s face when he catches Junhui still awake and perched in front of his laptop. “Junnie? You’re not asleep yet?”

He shakes his head. “No, I was doing an assignment,” replying while watching Seungcheol make his way towards the kitchen area. “And I was waiting for you to come back too. You know I can’t sleep in that big bed all by myself.”

The pout in his voice makes Seungcheol smile a little, reaching his hand out to pinch Junhui’s soft cheeks. “You shouldn’t stay up late because of me.”

“But I want to,” he says while pursing his lips in a line. “I missed you, daddy.”

The older only returns his little whiny gesture with a sweet, gentle coo. “Daddy missed you too baby,” replies Seungcheol, running his hands through the younger’s hair and ruffles it. “Finish up and let’s go to bed, okay?”

“Okay,” he nods and Seungcheol takes off ahead of him to the bedroom. Junhui may or may not have stared a little as he watches Seungcheol take off his perfectly tailored suit as he walks away.

He follows not long after, switching off his laptop after submitting his assignment and turning off all of the lights in the kitchen and living room area. Seungcheol always scolds him for keeping too many lights on but in his defense, Junhui’s spent too many nights alone at his penthouse while Seungcheol is away at work. Not only does he feel lonely, he also feels scared. What if an intruder comes in? Which is a little impossible since, well, a penthouse is on the very top floor so unless said intruder can fly, no one can really get in through the window. And, as Seungcheol continues to emphasize, Junhui is a six-foot-tall man with a martial arts background, he can easily knock out anyone if he wanted to. Wanted to. The keywords were wanted to.

He trudges his way into the bedroom, immediately flopping onto the bed and into the pillows. Seungcheol is in the shower, judging from the tunes of old ballad songs that he could hear over the running water. He notices a trail of clothes all over the floor sighs before getting up again to pick it up and hang it properly on the clothing rack—he’d hate to see such expensive suits get crinkled.

He’s on his phone, giggling and typing away when Seungcheol finally emerges out of the bathroom, sweatpants hung low on his hips matched with a sleeveless black tee. Junhui feels the bed dip behind him and a muscled arm that sneaks its way around his waist too.

“Who are you texting this late at night?” Seungcheol mumbles into Junhui’s shoulder. “I thought you said you missed me.”

“It’s my friend,” replies Junhui, still giggling and eyes not looking up from his phone screen. “Wonwoo, remember? My classmate. He just sent me this funny video of a cat eating a watermelon, look!”

He shoves the phone screen right in Seungcheol’s face and it was, indeed, a video of a little white cat munching away on a slice of watermelon.

“The fur around its lips got stained red from the juice, isn’t it cute? It’s like wearing lipstick,” Junhui coos again. He knows that Seungcheol doesn’t really understand the love and obsession towards cats, but ever since he started dating Junhui over a year ago, he’s also started to develop a liking towards them. Especially seeing how happy and giggly it made Junhui.

“I think you’re cuter,” Seungcheol lazily says, snatching the phone out of Junhui’s hands and places it onto the bedside table. “Daddy doesn’t like it when you text other guys in front of him.”

Junhui scoffs. He knows Seungcheol was probably just joking but he couldn’t help it. “It’s just Wonwoo. You know I’m all yours, daddy,” he says, moving down onto the bed so he’s at eye-level with the older. “And maybe you should show me that I’m yours, too,” he adds and squeezes at Seungcheol’s bicep.

But in return, Seungcheol only gives him a peck on the lips before pulling the covers over them even more. “Not tonight, baby. I have to leave for work early again tomorrow.”

He’s not going to lie and say that he’s isn’t a little disappointed and he didn’t have it in him to demand anything from Seungcheol either—the man already generous enough to take Junhui into his home and pay for all of his college expenses on top of all of the other ultra-luxurious gifts that he showers Junhui with on the daily.

So he tries to be a little understanding. “Then let’s sleep, daddy,” he smiles and opts to just nuzzle into Seungcheol’s embrace instead.

There’ll always be another day. For now, sleep. Cause Junhui also had a class in the morning and he wanted to wake up earlier so he can cook Seungcheol a nice, big breakfast before he’s off to work again. 

\--

Much to his dismay, Seungcheol practically rushes out of the door the next morning and he pouts at the plate of breakfast that was barely even touched. One bite of the toast, one forkful of the beef sausage, and a chug of the coffee, and the next thing Junhui knew Seungcheol was pressing a kiss to his temple and was just gone. Junhui didn’t even have the time to make sure his tie and collar was proper like he used to do.

Again, he tries to be understanding. At 35, Seungcheol was already a partner at his firm, the youngest one even with 10 years of legal practice experience under his belt already. He’s a brilliant lawyer, judging from all of the galas that Seungcheol takes him to where they honour him or his firm for their work. On days like that were the days where the age gap between them felt particularly jarring to him.

It’d be pretty selfish of him if wanted his relationship with Seungcheol to work like a typical 23 year old’s relationship. Seungcheol has priorities and _real_ ones too unlike Junhui’s where all he had to worry about was passing a class or submitting an assignment on time. Seungcheol would scold him if he ever found out Junhui thought that way about their relationship because to Seungcheol, priorities are priorities to anyone regardless of their age.

He finishes off the breakfast that was left on Seungcheol’s plate, still a little sulky as he tears into the sausage with his fork. His phone was silent, far too early for any of his friends to already be awake at this hour and he wasn’t really in the mood either to watch any cute animal videos. _Seungcheol_ , he thinks of the older as he places the plate in the sink. _Does Seungcheol have anything for lunch?_ Maybe he’ll drop by to bring him some nice lunch. And by nice he means home-cooked and definitely better than any take-out meal that he makes his secretary buy for him.

\--

“I can’t join you guys for lunch today,” Junhui says while packing up his laptop and notes. Wonwoo, Jihoon and Soonyoung all turn to him with a raised brow.

“Jun-ah, you can’t leave me alone with these two lovebirds—” Wonwoo protests first with a pleading look in his eyes.

“Hey!” Soonyoung interrupts and pouts. “Where are you going, Jun-ah? Last week we said we’ll try out that new bossam place today.”

His stomach drops a little because Junhui hates breaking promises, he really does. Especially when Soonyoung has activated his hurt-puppy sulky voice that makes Junhui feel like a really awful friend and remembering how the younger has talked about this new bossam place every day for the past week. 

“I’m really sorry Soonie,” Junhui whines, slinging his bag over his shoulders already. “But I’m going to visit da—I mean, Seungcheollie hyung at his office.”

Jihoon knits his brow together. “Did you almost say daddy?”

“He did,” Wonwoo clasps a hand over his mouth in pretend surprise. “So _daddy_ comes first, I see.”

At the emphasis of the word, Junhui turns beet red. “He does not!” He does, but he’s just too ashamed to admit especially when his friends are teasing him like this. “Also, he is not my daddy! He’s my _boyfriend_.”

“A boyfriend who’s almost twice your age and pays for your tuition fees and lets you live in his penthouse?” Soonyoung now takes his turn in teasing Junhui. “Sounds like a daddy to me.”

“You guys are mean so mean to me,” he pouts again. “I’ll make it up to you next time I promise. I really have to go now.”

“I’ll keep your word on that!” Soonyoung says, waving the older goodbye.

“Say hi to daddy for me,” Wonwoo smirks and it earns him a slap on his arm from Junhui before he takes off out of the lecture hall and a faint ‘get your own daddy’ in return—which only really makes Wonwoo, Jihoon and Soonyoung tease him even more.

On his way out of the building, Junhui already calls for a taxi.

\--

He’s been to Seungcheol’s office multiple times before so he doesn’t know why he’s nervous. The receptionists are nice to him, so are the security guards, and most importantly so is Seungcheol’s secretary, Hansol. So why is he nervous? He doesn’t know. Everyone in that office knows who Junhui is already, more or less.

“Hi Junhui,” Hansol greets him from his desk, taking off his earphones as he spots Junhui exiting the elevators. “You here for lunch?” and asks as he gestures at the cat print shopping bag Junhui is holding in his hand. “Mr. Choi’s in a meeting with a client right now but he should be back soon.”

“Thanks, Hansollie, I’ll just wait inside,” he smiles at him before entering Seungcheol’s office. Hansol wasn’t much older than Junhui, so it was never really awkward between them unlike with Seungcheol’s other co-workers. Plus, Hansol was chill and understanding, he could probably consider Hansol a friend from the number of times he’s talked to him whenever he’s waiting for Seungcheol.

But today Junhui was here on a different agenda—even though he doesn’t feel entirely too good about it but Junhui has _needs_ okay. Everyone does. He knows Soonyoung has done the same when he went a week without seeing Jihoon that one time. He and Wonwoo both suffered from that Jihoon-less week.

When he enters Seungcheol’s office, it’s messy as usual. But that’s just what Seungcheol is as a person, a little messy, and Junhui doesn’t mind cause it’s very Seungcheol and he liked cleaning up after his little messes anyway. He doesn’t know how the penthouse fared before Junhui moved in—all those long hours where the older only came back to sleep and was out the door again in the morning.

He puts the shopping bag down onto one of the empty chairs and walks around Seungcheol’s desk. Case files, meeting notes, all marked with Seungcheol’s on-brand messy handwriting that Junhui couldn’t help but smile at. By his desktop, there’s a small plant that Junhui remembers picking out because he said that Seungcheol’s office needed a little brightening up and the very next day, he decided to be even cheesier and placed a framed picture of him and Junhui beside it—taken on one of their short trips away to Japan—cause Junhui brightens up his world.

Junhui tidies up a little, stacking the paper into a neat pile and placing the scattered stationary back into the pencil holder. He takes the lunch boxes out of the shopping bag and lays it on top of Seungcheol’s now cleared up desk. He’s not an amazing cook, unlike what Seungcheol insists that he is, but he does alright he guesses, skilled enough to cook up a nice lunch for two.

His heart starts to beat a little faster when he finally spots Seungcheol making his way towards his office with another lawyer beside him.

“Jeonghan, I keep telling you that this contract needed to be reviewed and sent off to the client by this afternoon and you—Junhui?” he pauses mid-sentence, eyes widened when he steps into his office and is met with the view of Junhui sitting on his office chair.

Jeonghan, the other lawyer, smirks behind him. “Ooh, if it isn’t Seungcheollie’s little kitty.”

“For the last time, he’s not my kitty—” the older protests, shooing a now manically laughing Jeonghan away from his room and preferably back to his own. He closes the door behind him. “Junnie? Baby? What’s all of this?”

“Surprise,” Junhui says sweetly. He gets up from where he’s sat on Seungcheol’s chair to go over to the older and drags him, sitting him down in front of the array of food laid out on the table. “I wanted to cook lunch for you. I hope you don’t mind, daddy.”

“Mind?” Seungcheol says in disbelief. He tugs Junhui by the hand that he was still holding and settles him right down onto his lap. “Baby, you cooked all of this for me.”

“Do you like it?” his eyes beam while wrapping his arms around Seungcheol’s shoulders.

“I love it,” the older replies, voice dripping in honey. And it’s sealed with a kiss that he plants against Junhui’s soft lips. “And I love you. You wanna help daddy eat all of this?”

Junhui nods frantically, handing over the chopsticks to the older. “Feed me,” he says cheekily while opening his mouth prettily, waiting for the food. They both let out a huge grin as Seungcheol holds up a cherry tomato for Junhui to eat.

\--

“How’d I get so lucky with you, baby?” Seungcheol runs his fingers through Junhui’s hair, feeling positively full after they managed to finish all of the food that Junhui cooked.

Junhui keens into the touch, loving the feeling of Seungcheol’s fingertips against his scalp. He really is like a cat, nuzzling even more into the older’s warmth. He wants to stay here like this forever. He doesn’t want to let Seungcheol go back to work. He doesn’t want to have to go back to the penthouse all by himself too.

He starts by peppering the older’s face with kisses. Seungcheol only leans back against his office chair as he lets Junhui who’s perched on his lap map out his entire face with his lips.

“Baby,” Seungcheol says but Junhui doesn’t respond, continuing to kiss Seungcheol all over. From his cheeks, to his nose, and to his jaw and the shell of his ear. It pleases Junhui when he hears the sigh that escape the older’s lips.

His hand that had been on the older’s shoulders slowly start to roam down, moving to tug his tie loose as he kisses the corner of Seungcheol’s mouth. Seungcheol takes the hint and undoes his tie, throwing it over his shoulder and onto the floor behind him before taking Junhui’s lips full that makes the younger giggle.

They kiss for a while before Junhui starts to slide down, making Seungcheol a little confused as he watches the younger’s movements.

He settles in between Seungcheol’s spread legs underneath the desk, making the older’s breath hitch when he lurches forward to nose against his crotch.

“Daddy, I want you,” he mumbles, delighted when he feels Seungcheol hardening slowly and slowly. He suckles against the growing bulge which makes the older let out a low groan.

“Junhui,” Seungcheol tries to protest but the way Junhui mouths over his clothed erection makes him weak. “Daddy has to—”

“Can I daddy? Can I suck you off?” he looks up at the older with pleading eyes. Seungcheol could never say no to that, especially when Junhui asks so nicely and so sweetly too.

Junhui’s hands were all too eager to get Seungcheol’s cock out of the confines of his pants and boxers, drooling at the sight as it sprang up. He doesn’t hesitate to kiss the reddening cockhead and move all the way down to the base.

Seungcheol throws his head back when Junhui finally takes him fully into his mouth, the slide so easy and swift aided with his lack of gag reflex that the older will never not be amazed at. Such a sinful sweet mouth, working its way deliciously up and down the length of his cock.

“Fuck baby, daddy will never get tired of your mouth,” he hisses, bucking up into the tight wet heat of Junhui’s mouth a little. Junhui moans around him, the vibrations going straight to the pit of Seungcheol’s stomach.

He’s in complete, utter bliss when his desk phone decided to ring—ruining him of his midday fantasies.

“Daddy, don’t pick it up,” Junhui pouts, popping off of his cock, an obscene string of saliva connecting the head to his lips to match.

Seungcheol does his best to ignore his phone ringing in lieu of enjoying his devastatingly gorgeous boyfriend sucking him off underneath his desk. But apparently, it couldn’t wait as the speakers finally blast through and Seungcheol is knocked completely off of his game.

“ _Hey, I know you’re probably bending your little kitty over your desk right now but I need you to go over this file and it’s kinda—_ ”

He quickly picks up the phone and brings it to his ear before anyone else could hear the obscene message—especially Hansol outside who can easily connect his line and join in to monitor his conversations. “Yes. Jeonghan. What is it?” Seungcheol says through gritted teeth, his other free hand holds onto Junhui’s head to keep the younger at bay.

Junhui pouts even more when he notices Seungcheol’s cock softening the longer he talks to Jeonghan over the phone about some corporate client that apparently can’t wait until Seungcheol’s done coming deep down Junhui’s throat from a spectacular blowjob.

He doesn’t want to give it a rest but lunch hours does seem to be over and he didn’t want to get in Seungcheol’s way as well. Junhui wasn’t a bratty baby, unlike what his friends liked to make him out to be.

“Daddy, I think I’ll just head back now,” he says, patting Seungcheol’s thigh to get his attention. “I have something that I need to do for class.”

Seungcheol rolls his chair over a little to give room to Junhui to stand up and gather the lunch boxes.

“I’m really sorry,” Seungcheol says to him apologetically, covering the phone speaker. “I’ll make it up to you, okay baby? I promise.”

He could only really nod and smile, bending down a little to place a kiss on the corner of the older’s lips. “Work hard, Seungcheollie hyung.”

\--

He’s jealous when he sees Soonyoung and Jihoon, tapping through what seems like Soonyoung’s fifth Instagram story update on his date with Jihoon in the past hour alone. Pictures of food, candid shots of Jihoon eating his food, a few selfies here and there, a video of Soonyoung sneakily intertwining his fingers with the younger—Junhui wants all of that. He really does.

A year ago when he first met Seungcheol at a bar in Gangnam, he had also experienced the same feeling—like he was swept right off of his feet and fell right into the older’s arms. Which, factually, he did. He had tripped when trying to tipsily get out of one of the barstools and Seungcheol, who was significantly less drunk than he was, had been quick to grab at Junhui’s arm so he wouldn’t face plant onto the dirty bar floor.

At that time, Seungcheol also dressed the same way he does for work—a sharp fitted suit and Junhui stunned at the sight of an attractive older man who smiled at him and helped him back up onto his seat. They had got to talking, and Seungcheol maybe bought him another drink or two, which was then followed by the exchange of phone numbers before Junhui had to be pulled away by Wonwoo cause Soonyoung was already so close to passing out and Jihoon was designated driver.

True to his words back then, Seungcheol did call him the next day and asked him out on a date. And the dates that he and Seungcheol went too were like straight out of the dramas that he and Wonwoo enjoyed to ironically watch together at their shared apartment. Seungcheol had sent him flowers a few hours before their first date, and he remembers the squeal he let out when he opened the door for the delivery man and was met with a gorgeous bouquet of peonies.

Their dates were exhilarating—expensive Michelin star restaurants, expensive wines and a million more bouquets of flowers, especially the first time that Seungcheol officially introduced Junhui as his. _His_ boyfriend. At a law society gala where Junhui had been clad in a custom fit suit that Seungcheol made sure matched with his. He was nervous, yet also excited. Even more so when a few months later, Seungcheol asked him to move in with him to his palace of a house. With Junhui there, Seungcheol always felt like he was coming home to something, to _someone_.

He wishes he has a cat right now. At least a cat won’t make him feel super lonely as he scrolls through his Instagram and watch his friends go all out on a date. Well, not all of his friends at least.

He picks up on the first ring. “I’m so bored, I’m losing my mind.”

A scoff, followed by a chuckle. “ _You live in that huge penthouse with everything you need yet you’re still bored? That’s not good sugar baby behaviour_.”

Junhui clicks his tongue. “For the last time, I’m _not_ a sugar baby,” he protests. “What are you doing? Do you wanna come over and hang out with me?”

“ _Won’t your daddy get angry if he found out you invited me over to his penthouse to keep you company?_ ”

“No. Da—I mean, Seungcheollie hyung would never get upset over that, Wonwoo-ya. He _knows_ you’re my best friend,” Junhui pouts. “Why do you keep doing this?”

Wonwoo chuckles from the other end of the line. “ _I know, I know. Well, I can come over. I have nothing better to do anyway in this apartment that we once shared. What do you have in mind?_ ”

He only rolls his eyes. While it’s true that prior to him moving into Seungcheol’s penthouse he had been sharing an apartment unit together with Wonwoo somewhere near campus, the younger has not let it go that Junhui left him to rot in that place all by himself while he’s off sleeping on silk sheets at a place ten times bigger than their apartment. He never knew Wonwoo could be this dramatic, feeling conned from the quiet and reserved Wonwoo he first met in their first year of university.

“I haven’t had dinner, we can also watch that drama Soonyoung is always yapping on about,” he suggests, folding his legs up onto the couch.

“ _Right, that drama, I already finished it last week._ ”

“You _what_!?” Junhui protests. “You promised we’d watch it together!”

“ _Well, you also promised we’d live together ‘til we graduate so_ ,” came Wonwoo’s whiny and petty reply which earns him a less than friendly groan from Junhui’s end.

“Just come over will you?” he sighs, feeling a little defeated.

“ _Okay okay. I’ll be there in 30 minutes_ ,” and Wonwoo hangs up. Junhui puts his phone down onto the coffee table in front of him. He isn’t lonely. No. He’s not lonely one single bit.

\--

What started with just Wonwoo coming over for a nice take-out dinner from their favourite restaurant, ended up with Soonyoung protesting when seeing Wonwoo’s Instagram update and decided to invite himself and Jihoon over as well. Junhui doesn’t mind—this just meant that Soonyoung and Jihoon literally cut their date night short just to be with Junhui and eat greasy food on Seungcheol’s expensive rug.

They’re sat cross-legged and huddled together on the carpet in front of the huge TV, Netflixing some horror movie that Wonwoo found through the recommended section. It wasn’t that scary. For Wonwoo at least.

“This movie is messed up dude,” Soonyoung says while munching on a piece of fried chicken, unbothered by the horrific scene unfolding on the screen in front of him. Jihoon has a vice grip on Junhui’s arm and vice-versa. Junhui and Jihoon had always been the more scaredy-cat of their particular foursome. Wonwoo, for one, is an avid horror movie fan and watches these sorts of movies in his down time. And Soonyoung, well, just doesn’t really have any fear in general. “This movie sucks.”

“It only sucks cause you won’t shut up and watch it properly,” Wonwoo replies, shushing the older. “I want to see what happens.”

Junhui doesn’t even know the plot, having had his hands cover his face for the better half of the movie. He knows there’s a ghost and that the ghost is a scary, bloodied woman that likes to appear on screen when he least expects it. That’s all he knew. Plus, he sort of has been eyeing at the clock for a while.

It's almost 10 PM, and while the yawns coming from Soonyoung’s fried chicken filled mouth was an indication that it was already getting late, he hasn’t heard anything from Seungcheol about when he’ll be coming home from work.

“I think I’m going to call Seungcheol hyung,” he excuses himself, slipping out of Jihoon’s hold. “Just to make sure what time he’s coming back.”

He heads out onto the terrace, well balcony really since he’s literally at the top of the building and dials in Seungcheol’s phone number.

It takes a few rings until the older actually answers and even when he does pick up, Junhui could still hear the sounds of typing and papers rustling from the background—unlike the muted traffic that comes from Junhui’s end as he overlooks down onto the streets below.

“Daddy?” he asks where there’s no immediate response even though the call connected. “Hello? Hyung?”

“ _Yes, hi, Junhui_ ,” comes Seungcheol’s voice finally. He sounds distracted with murmuring around him as well. There’s Hansol’s voice that he recognizes and maybe Jeonghan’s as well. “ _Is everything alright, baby?_ ”

He hears Jeonghan snicker hearing the pet name followed by a slap and an ‘ouch’.

He feels kind of bad for disturbing.

“N-nothing’s wrong,” he mumbles, fingers tapping against the railing. “I was just wondering when you’re coming home, that’s all.”

“ _Hansol-ah, give that draft to Jisoo and make sure he goes over the parts I marked in red—_ ” he hears Seungcheol say to Hansol who only mutters back a monotone ‘yes’. It takes Junhui coughing again to finally have his boyfriend’s attention.

“Seungcheollie,” he says. “About coming home?”

“ _Right, about coming home—ah thanks, I’ll go over this in a second—I’ll try to finish as soon as possible okay? Don’t wait up for me, love. You need to sleep too._ ”

 _But you also need to sleep_ , Junhui pouts when he hears Seungcheol’s reply. And preferably with Junhui in their bed and Junhui doesn’t go to sleep and wake up alone too.

“H-have you had anything to eat?” he tries to prolong the conversation even though he knows he shouldn’t. “I had take-out with Wonwoo, Soonyoungie and Jihooonie. I invited them over too, I hope that’s okay?” he says while looking at his three friends through the glass door. They’re still watching the shitty horror movie and different from moments before, they seemed pretty engrossed in it too.

“ _Baby, the house is just as much yours as it is mine. Of course you can have your friends over,_ ” Seungcheol replies. “ _And I ate with Jeonghan and Jisoo, don’t worry, okay? I’ll be back home soon_.”

“Okay,” he says, a little defeated. “Don’t overwork, daddy.”

“ _I won’t. Go and have fun with your friends,_ ” the older assures one last time. “ _I love you, Junhui._ ”

He kind of wants to cry maybe a little. “I love you too.” 

Three pairs of eyes look at him as he re-enters the living room, phone tucked away into the pocket of his pants.

“You don’t look too happy,” Soonyoung says first. He shoos Wonwoo over to make room for Junhui to sit in between them. “What time is Seungcheol hyung coming home?”

“Late,” he replies. Which wasn’t wrong. Seungcheol is coming home late. Again. For like the sixth day in a row now. “You guys can just head back if you’re already sleepy.”

Soonyoung purses his lip. “Jun-ah, we can stay here with you if you want. At least ‘til Seungcheol hyung gets home.” Both Wonwoo and Jihoon nod at Soonyoung’s sentiment.

Though he’s touched by the offer, he didn’t want to hassle his friends. Especially since they have classes in the morning and he’s pretty sure none of them brought their stuff with them since this gathering was sort of very _very_ impromptu.

“It’s fine,” Junhui replies, stretching his arms up above his head. “I’m used to it.”

They don’t protest any further, only exchanging a knowing look between one another cause they know Junhui isn’t really the type to falter easily nor does he ever want to inconvenience people.

They continue to watch the movie, Junhui now moved onto the couch and he curls up into a ball with a blanket while Soonyoung and Wonwoo continue to talk over each other as the movie progresses. Jihoon’s joined him under the blanket and the warmth coming from the younger’s body was soothing enough for Junhui to fall asleep—even amidst a horror movie.

Unlike Junhui’s original protest, they stayed until Seungcheol came back. The older knitting his brow in confusion when he returns home at 2:15 AM to the TV still on now playing some cheesy chick-flick and a Junhui asleep on the couch with three babysitters sitting on the floor in front of him.

“Hyung—” it’s Wonwoo who notices him first and quickly gets up onto his feet, bowing slightly to greet the older man. “Sorry we were—”

Seungcheol raises his hand.

“It’s okay, Wonwoo-ya, no need to be so formal with me,” he smiles as he makes his way over to where the four of them are in the living room.

Wonwoo wakes Soonyoung and Jihoon up to let them know that Seungcheol was already back, and the two of them sleepily and timidly greets the older back too.

It amazes all of them when they see Seungcheol scooping Junhui who’s asleep on the couch into his arms with ease, carrying the younger into their bedroom upstairs and then returning back downstairs to the three of them who are still standing there watching Seungcheol with their mouths opened in awe. 

“Thanks for accompanying Junhui tonight,” he says to the three of them and for some reason, they all blush and shy away. “I’m sorry I got back so late. Are you boys alright going back this late? I could drive you back if you want.”

“No, no, hyung it’s fine—” Wonwoo politely declines. “You just got home. You should join Junhui and get some rest.”

“And we drove over so we’ll be fine hyung,” Soonyoung chimes in, showing off his car keys.

Seungcheol nods, accepting their answers. “Alright then. Drive safe you three.”

“Thank you for having us over,” they say in unison. Seungcheol waves them goodbye at the door before closing it and hearing the automatic lock clasp.

Junhui, who’s already fast asleep and deep in dreamland, doesn’t move a single bit when Seungcheol sits himself down onto the edge of the bed—mattress dipping underneath him slightly from his weight—and cards his fingers through Junhui’s hair, pushing the brown strands out of the younger’s face.

“So gorgeous,” Seungcheol coos before leaning down to place a kiss on the high of Junhui’s cheekbone. “Such a good baby too. I really should spoil you more often.”

He leaves to fetch his phone off of the bedside table over on his side of the bed. Junhui, still lulled in his sleep and unaware that Seungcheol had already come home. 

\--

Junhui means this in the nicest way possible—but he really didn’t care for luxury brands and its sorts. Which is kind of funny, according to Wonwoo, because Junhui as a sugar baby (which he _isn’t_ , by the way) has Seungcheol’s unlimited black card in his possession to use as freely as possible yet, at best, Junhui only ever really uses it to eat at an all-you-can-eat buffet hotpot.

He knows that this is just one of Seungcheol’s way of spoiling him—perplexed as he stares at the velvet Cartier and Harry Winston box on top of the kitchen counter in front of him with a small note and messy handwriting beside it saying “For my beautiful Junhui.”

“Why the jewelry all of the sudden?” Junhui tilts his head as he asks the older who’s only grinning from behind his cup of morning coffee. “It’s not our anniversary yet.”

“Does it have to be an anniversary for me to get you a gift, baby?” Seungcheol replies. “Open it.”

He opens the Harry Winston one first, his hands a little shaky as he nervously opens up the navy-blue velvet box. He slowly unveils a sparkling pear-shaped diamond necklace with chains set in platinum. It’s simple, sleek, nothing out of the ordinary design-wise but he just _knows_ this has to be expensive from the glint of the diamond’s surface.

“Daddy,” Junhui says, mouth falling open in surprise. “I can’t accept this—I don’t deserve it.”

“Nonsense,” replies the older, setting his mug down onto the counter. He walks over to where Junhui is sat on the barstool by the kitchen island. He had been halfway munching into his bowl of cereal when Seungcheol suddenly presented the gifts to him. “You deserve all of the good things in life, baby.”

Junhui was about to protest again when Seungcheol stands behind him and takes the velvet box into his hand, lifting the diamond necklace up from the satin cushioning and he squeals a little feeling the cold necklace against his warm skin as Seungcheol puts it on around his neck for him.

“There,” Seungcheol says after clasping the chains together. “Isn’t it gorgeous? Just like you.”

He feels Seungcheol’s hand grip his shoulders as the older bends down slightly to press a kiss onto his cheek. “My pretty Junhui.”

He looks down at the pendant against his chest. It’s pretty. It really is. But while it’s astonishingly gorgeous and ridiculously expensive, he doesn’t feel like he deserves it—not like he’s ever felt like he’s deserving of anything the older man gives him. Especially with how selfish and lonely he’s been feeling lately, wanting Seungcheol all to himself when he knows the older is swamped with work.

“You don’t look too pleased,” he’s met with Seungcheol’s questioning remark, head tilted to the side a little as he looks at Junhui. “Is everything alright?”

He nods his head even though his heart is saying the opposite. “I’m just a little overwhelmed,” Junhui says, accompanied by a faint smile as he looks up at the older. “I love it, daddy. I really do.”

Seungcheol grins when he hears Junhui’s response. He hooks his fingers underneath Junhui’s chin to tilt his head up a little, slowly leaning down to press his lips against the younger’s and kisses him fully.

Junhui sighs into the kiss, hand moving to grip Seungcheol’s bicep and not wanting to ever let go. He wants Seungcheol to stay home and kiss him all over, wants to nip and bite at every inch of Seungcheol’s exposed skin and make him sigh as he presses Junhui close against him.

But Seungcheol’s phone rings and he can tell by the specialized ring-tone that it was his office. He places one last peck on Junhui’s lip before answering the call and heads off into his study.

\--

“I’m jealous of you two, you know,” Junhui sighs as he slumps against the cushioning of Soonyoung and Jihoon’s couch. “I want what you two have.”

Jihoon scoffs from where he’s sat on the dining table, typing away on his laptop. “Junhui, I see that new diamond necklace around your neck. I don’t think you really mean that.”

In return, Junhui pouts cause that seems to be the only thing Junhui is capable of doing nowadays. Pouting and sulking (internally). Pouting and sulking because his rich, older boyfriend has to work all the time and barely has two minutes to spare to give Junhui attention. What a dilemma.

“But I do mean it,” he says, still a little sulk in his tone as he crosses his arms over his chest. “You two are _always_ together.”

Soonyoung pauses the video that he was watching on his phone and blinks, a little confused. “We’re not always together.”

“You are,” Wonwoo chimes in monotonously from across of Jihoon, eyes not leaving his laptop screen. “It’s disrespectful towards single people like me.”

“Wonwoo you are not single,” Jihoon rolls his eyes. “You get laid more than all three of us combined.”

Junhui nods. “And _we’re_ the ones in a relationship.

Wonwoo only rolls his eyes in return to their remark. “See, I get the sex, but I don’t get the sappy romantic shit that you guys do.”

“Right,” says Soonyoung dismissively before turning to Junhui beside him on the couch. “Jun-ah, why did you suddenly say that? Is everything alright with Seungcheol hyung?”

“Something good must’ve happened if he got you that new diamond necklace,” Jihoon adds, still gesturing at the sparkling pendant that peeks through the collar of his shirt.

“Oh my god,” Soonyoung suddenly exclaims and grabs Junhui’s hands. “Did he ask you to marry him? Is that it?! Is that an engagement necklace?!”

“What—no!” Junhui protests. Though he wishes Seungcheol had proposed to him instead but, no. God no. Just pure, plain, no. Not yet, at least. Maybe once graduates and turns 25.

“Idiot,” Wonwoo says. “He’s not even wearing a ring.”

“Soonie, if I got engaged, I would’ve called you guys while crying,” Junhui says, letting out a sigh. “But it’s not that, unfortunately.”

All three of them now tilt their head scarily in unison. “Is everything alright?”

He sighs again. He guesses there’s no harm in letting his friends know about how he’s really been feeling nowadays about his own relationship—even Wonwoo who outwardly voices his dismay for his friends’ “romantic sappy shit” due to his single-ness which Soonyoung coins as the younger being dramatic for no reason.

So he starts.

“I’ve been feeling lonely lately,” Junhui says while folding his legs up onto the couch—his confession catching his friends off guard as he sees their eyes widening in surprise. “And I know I probably sound selfish but I really just want Seungcheollie hyung to stop spending all those long hours at the office.”

It's Soonyoung who asks back first. “And this lonely of yours, it’s in terms of?”

He knows what Soonyoung is implying. No point in hiding it anyway. “Sex? Kind of. There’s only so much I can get out of using a plastic dildo.”

Wonwoo chokes on his own spit which turns into a coughing fit. He lightly punches at his chest to calm himself down. “Dude, I didn’t need to know _that_ —” but he didn’t get to finish because Jihoon shushes him.

“Have you tried doing something?” Soonyoung asks again, unbothered at Junhui’s revelation unlike Wonwoo’s overreaction. “Like, cook him his favourite meal?”

He nods. “That day where we were supposed to try out that new bossam place, I went to Seungcheollie hyung’s office with a home-cooked lunch and that exact goal in mind.”

“And how did that go?”

Junhui blushes. “It went… fine.”

“He’s lying. He’s looking away,” Wonwoo says after having a sip of water.

Soonyoung narrows his eyes at the older who, like what Wonwoo just said, is looking away and avoiding their eye contact. “Junhui.”

“What?” says Junhui a little defensively. “I didn’t get what I want. I was about to though, if stupid Jeonghan hyung didn’t interrupt.”

“Who’s Jeonghan hyung?” asks Wonwoo.

“Someone that Seungcheol hyung works with,” he replies while rolling his eyes, still remembering the obscene voice message that came through the speakerphone when he was making Seungcheol roll his eyes to the back of his head with his mouth.

“I never realized how snappy lack of sex made you, Wen Junhui,” Soonyoung teases him. “It’s a great look on you. Sexual frustration.”

Junhui smacks the tiger print cushion that he was hugging against Soonyoung’s thigh, making the younger yelp as he cowers away from another impending hit.

“You’re so mean to me,” he sulks. Both Soonyoung and Jihoon now chuckle at the older as he clutches the cushion against his chest again and groans, kicking his feet a little like a brat. They know Junhui is just playing pretend, but they still coo at him cutely nonetheless.

“Tell you what,” Soonyoung lurches his hand forward to pinch onto Junhui’s puffy cheeks. The annoyance from Junhui at how hard Soonyoung is pinching him earns him a swat to his stomach but he still kept on going. “I know the trick. Let’s go out shopping tomorrow after classes end.”

Wonwoo lifts a brow, surprised. “All of us?”

Soonyoung turns to him. “Why? Do you have somewhere better to be, Jeon Wonwoo?”

At the scrutiny of Soonyoung’s glare, Wonwoo shrinks up. “N-no.”

“Perfect then,” Soonyoung claps his hand together happily, the glare now turned into a smile as he faces Junhui. Jihoon only shoots Wonwoo an apologetic look on behalf of his boyfriend. “We’re gonna get you laid by your rich, sexy boyfriend, Junhui don’t you worry your pretty little head off.”

\--

It’s in times like these where Junhui doesn’t know whether he should be thankful or not for Soonyoung. He knows by the look on Wonwoo’s face that he wishes he had better friends and Jihoon, well, is an empty vessel of a man as the four of them make their way through the department store. Soonyoung all too happily guides them in the front, singing that one SHINee song he does whenever he’s feeling particularly giddy.

“Lingerie?” Wonwoo asks, sounding almost horrified as they finally arrive at the underwear section of the department store. Junhui feels dizzy already as he clutches onto the hem of Wonwoo’s jacket. 

“What do you say, Junhui?” Soonyoung so shamelessly asks Junhui who feels like his face is on fire. “Seungcheol hyung will never be able to say no to this.”

Junhui doesn’t want to think about how okay Soonyoung is with all of this. One, he already feels queasy with the idea of wearing lingerie to begin with. Two, the idea of wearing lingerie _in front_ of Seungcheol. He doesn’t know whether Seungcheol will even like it—as convincing of a case Soonyoung made when he dragged Junhui out of the car in the parking lot earlier. What if he doesn’t? And he thinks Junhui looks weird instead? God, he’ll cry for five years he thinks.

“Look, see,” Soonyoung says while dangling a flimsy white laced thong he grabbed out of one of the piles and dangled it in front of Junhui’s face. “This’ll look good on you.”

“Soonyoung—”

“And this one too—” this time, a dusty rose satin one.

“ _Soonyoung_.”

Soonyoung stops and looks up only to meet with Junhui’s alarmingly red face. Just as red as the wine-red boy-shorts that he was holding, ready to be join onto the pile already stacked in Junhui’s hands. Wonwoo and Jihoon have retreated to sit down at what they call ‘the boyfriend chair’ even though Wonwoo wasn’t necessarily anyone’s boyfriend and Jihoon, again, was losing one year off of his lifespan every time Soonyoung pulled a new panty for Junhui to try on.

Junhui wasn’t faring any better either—positively overwhelmed by all of this. He’s sure the last one that Soonyoung placed on the pile would barely even cover anything. _That’s the whole point_ , Soonyoung argued when he protested.

“Soonyoung, there’s no way I can fit in any of these,” he protests again. “Plus, what if I look stupid?”

Soonyoung lets out a deep sigh and turns to face him fully before gripping his arms. “Junhui.”

“Yes.”

“I say this as honest as possible,” Soonyoung beckons, squeezing Junhui’s arms even tighter and throws a glance at a confused Jihoon. “But you are literally the hottest guy on campus.”

“Hey—” Wonwoo protests.

“Okay, _one_ of the hottest guys on campus,” he rolls his eyes after hearing Wonwoo’s complaint. “You’re practically built like a supermodel.”

Jihoon nods. Junhui really questions Jihoon’s level of tolerance sometimes when it comes to Soonyoung but whatever works for them, he guesses.

“Trust me,” Soonyoung says again. “Seungcheol hyung is going to _love_ it. And he’s going to fuck you good. Isn’t that what you wanted?”

Wonwoo groans a little too loud at Soonyoung’s vulgarity, catching the attention of nearby customers and the department store employees which earns him a glare from the older who’s trying to talk Junhui into buying lingerie. And much to all of their surprise, Junhui actually agrees with it, despite his still prevalent reluctance and hesitance.

“You really think he’ll like it?” Junhui asks back, a little whine in his voice. It doesn’t hurt to try, plus, it could be a nice payback for the necklace and bracelet that Seungcheol just gifted him out of the blue. You know, a little present for Seungcheol himself especially after working late almost every day for the last two weeks.

Soonyoung nods reassuringly one last time and Junhui really can’t think of a reason why Soonyoung would ever lie to him and set him up either. Though it’s a little ironic that he pays for all of this with Seungcheol’s card—essentially meaning that Seungcheol really bought this gift for himself.

\--

It's on a Sunday night that Junhui finally musters up the courage to actually put the lingerie plan in motion.

On Sundays Seungcheol was home, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t working. The older was cooped up in his home office typing away on some memorandum when Junhui last came in to bring him sliced-up fruit and a cup of tea. He had excused himself after Junhui had cooked them a lovely dinner in preparation of his plan, only giving him a small peck on the cheek before disappearing.

It was just perfect for Junhui to head off to the bathroom in their master bedroom and get ready.

Though Soonyoung had successfully talked him into buying the lingerie, he still felt embarrassed and stupid when he tries it on. They were supposed to make him feel sexy and alluring but his half an hour battle with the garter and thigh highs was _anything_ but sexy and quite frankly, he was afraid of ripping the fabric with his finger nails too and he didn’t dare since it was so pricey. He’s surprised himself that Seungcheol hadn’t noticed the purchase record in his bank statement.

When he’s done putting everything on and making sure he himself looks presentable, he throws on a silk black robe to cover himself up as he wanders out to find Seungcheol. _This should work. Hell, this better work_ , he says to himself as he tries to pump himself up with determination.

Seungcheol is still reading something off of his desktop when Junhui slowly opens the door to his home office, shuffling inside as quietly as possible towards the older. Seungcheol doesn’t move, nor does he notice his boyfriend sneaking in, brows still scrunched together as he reads.

“Daddy,” Junhui calls for the older.

“What is it baby?” Seungcheol replies, still not looking up even though Junhui is standing right there beside him.

At the lack of response, Junhui moves Seungcheol’s arm away so that he can settle comfortably on the older man’s lap, immediately wrapping his arm around his shoulders to keep himself steady. He takes one glance at Seungcheol’s screen and it’s all a review on some company’s financial report that Junhui has a headache just by seeing and that is why exactly, he’s more determined to get Seungcheol’s attention away from the screen and onto him.

He starts by peppering kisses on Seungcheol’s face.

“Daddy’s working, Junnie,” Seungcheol chuckles when he feels the first kiss that Junhui places on the corner of his lips.

“I know,” he pouts cutely, but still continues to press kisses on Seungcheol’s cheek. “But daddy has been working all week.”

“I know darling,” Seungcheol says a little apologetically when he looks into his boyfriend’s eyes. “But this is a really important client.”

“But Junnie got daddy a present.”

Now _that_ got Seungcheol’s attention. Who knew Soonyoung had been right.

“Baby,” he knows Seungcheol is about to protest, seemingly cause he had always told Junhui that he doesn’t have to give or do anything for him in return. But again, Junhui is determined and Junhui has needs and Seungcheol needs to leave his work alone for maybe two hours and just fuck Junhui mindless. “You know I don’t want you to feel like you have to return—”

“Can I show you the present I got you?” Junhui interrupts before Seungcheol could protest and swallows the last bit of embarrassment he has left in him. “I think you’ll really like it, daddy.”

Junhui is already tugging at Seungcheol’s arm before he could say anything back. And they’re making their way back into the master bedroom which only serves to make Seungcheol even more confused as to what Junhui’s ‘present’ really is for him.

He leads Seungcheol to sit down onto the bed before he closes the bedroom door. _This is it_ , he sighs, this is his last ditch effort in trying to get Seungcheol to pay attention to him just once.

“Junhui? What’s this present you wanted to show me?” the older asks, still confused.

He finally turns around to face the older and moves to undo the robe’s tie around his waist.

He takes in Seungcheol’s reaction, a little delight when he sees his eyes widening in surprise and mouth falling open a little as he lets the black silk robe fall off of his shoulders and pools around his feet on the floor.

“This is your present, daddy.”

“Junhui,” Seungcheol stutters, at complete loss for words even as Junhui approaches him to stand in between his legs and all he could do was drink in the sight of his gorgeous boyfriend, clad in nothing but a pair of white, laced thongs and a frilly garter decorating his plump thighs and sheer white stockings to match. _Fuck_ , he hears Seungcheol curse underneath his breath.

“Do you like it?” he asks, a little shy and a little coy. He shivers when he feels Seungcheol’s fingers trace up the expanse of his thighs and hooks a finger under the fabric of the panties, pulling it only to let it snap back against Junhui’s skin.

“Fuck, Junhui,” Seungcheol mutters again. Junhui only giggles while carding his fingers through Seungcheol’s hair.

He yelps when he suddenly feels a pair of hands grab at his ass, squeezing and kneading at the soft globes and he whimpers when said hands spreads his cheeks open only to run a teasing finger up over his lace covered hole.

“Daddy,” he whimpers the more Seungcheol kneads at his ass.

“You’re a bad, bad, kitty,” Seungcheol says and it sends a shiver down Junhui’s spine at how deep Seungcheol’s voice is and how dark and hooded his eyes were as he stared dead into Junhui’s own. “Wearing nothing but these panties in front of daddy.”

He’s thrown off guard when Seungcheol throws him over onto the bed, yelping when his back bounces off of the mattress and even more so when Seungcheol hovers over him, his hands on both sides of Junhui’s head as he props himself up to look down at the younger.

“Does Junnie want to play? Is that it, baby?” Seungcheol groans as he grinds down against Junhui, his own cock hard against the younger’s and he noses at his neck and takes in the intoxicating scent of Junhui and Junhui only. “Did all of this cause you wanted to play with daddy?”

Junhui only nods, holding back a whimper when Seungcheol’s teeth finally digs into his skin and sucks hard. He knows Seungcheol won’t go easy on him. He knows Seungcheol will throw him around like a doll. The thought of being manhandled by the older man and fucked until all he could chant and moan is Seungcheol’s name already made his brain go off the rails.

“Kiss me,” he rasps, desperate to just have Seungcheol’s lips on his already. He loves kissing Seungcheol, he loves the feeling of the older’s soft lips against his and Seungcheol does, kissing him deeply and breathlessly, pressing him hard against the mattress. He could do this for hours if he could.

Seungcheol moves from Junhui’s lips down onto his jawline, mapping out every chiseled outline of Junhui’s face before he suckles onto the neck, making the younger squirm underneath him. He doesn’t stop either, inching lower and lower until he takes a nipple into his mouth which makes Junhui yowl.

He continues to suck on the hardened nub, soft whimpers and whines escaping Junhui’s mouth the more Seungcheol sucks his nipples raw. Junhui is so very hard in his panties, the tip of his leaking cock peeking over the waistband and Seungcheol chuckles, roughly grabbing and kneading it which only makes Junhui louder.

“Should daddy do something about this?” Seungcheol raises a perfect brow, hand still palming Junhui’s cock over his panties. “Daddy’s very hard too baby, do you see what you do to me?”

“Daddy please,” Junhui whines. “I need you.”

“You need me to do what, Junnie?” he smirks. “You have to tell daddy what you want or else I won’t know what to do.”

He’s so delirious with arousal, the weeks of pent-up frustration, wanting nothing more than just Seungcheol and Seungcheol alone. Wanting Seungcheol to rip his panties and stockings off of him with his teeth. Wanting Seungcheol to eat him out as he fucks into him with his fingers at the same time. Wanting to ride Seungcheol until he comes all over himself, untouched and from Seungcheol’s cock inside of him only.

Junhui cries even more when Seungcheol squeezes his cock harder, impatient from how long he’s taking to answer. “Answer me, Junhui.”

“Fuck me! Daddy please, please, fuck me. I want your cock inside of me. I want you to fuck me ‘til your name is the only thing I can say,” he sobs.

Seungcheol grins before pressing another kiss onto the corner of Junhui’s lips. “There’s a good boy.”

Junhui practically drools when he watches Seungcheol ridding himself of his shirt. Hard, defined muscles and abs in full display and he moans when he sees the v-line that disappears into the waistband of Seungcheol’s sweatpants—wanting his mouth all over the older’s skin and to leave bitemarks for him to marvel the next day.

Seungcheol doesn’t waste any time in settling in between Junhui’s spread legs. It’s obscene, the view of how little the thongs really covered up Junhui. The white contrasting so beautifully against Junhui’s gorgeous golden skin which makes him even ridiculously sexier than before. Seungcheol really doesn’t know how he got so lucky with Junhui.

“I think it’s a shame if we got rid of these panties so soon,” Seungcheol says, pulling the fabric to the side to reveal Junhui’s hole. He squirms when he feels Seungcheol’s tongue lap against his perineum, following by a finger that traces around the ring. “You look so gorgeous like this, baby. All spread out, just for me.”

Seungcheol fucks him with his tongue, nudging it in deep alongside two fingers that press deliciously against Junhui’s prostate. Seungcheol doesn’t let up when Junhui’s thighs move as if on autopilot and almost crushes his head, still licking and fucking into his hole. He loved it when he ate Junhui out so good he suffocates him with his thighs.

“Daddy,” Junhui whimpers again, grabbing weakly onto Seungcheol’s hair, his hips grinding down against the older’s mouth as if it wasn’t the sexiest thing Seungcheol has even seen in his entire life. “P-please, I need you inside of me."

“But you taste so good, baby,” Seungcheol teases, giving another lick up over his hole. He loves how wet Junhui is for him. “Daddy could eat you out all night long.”

Junhui cries again. “But daddy,” he sobs. “I want you.”

“And daddy wants you too,” he smirks at his teary-eyed boyfriend. “How badly do you want me to fuck you, baby?”

“So bad,” he hiccups, whimpering when Seungcheol retracts his finger out of him. “I t-think of you daddy, when you’re away at work and I-I’m at home all by myself.”

“You do?” Seungcheol asks back, intrigue plaguing his voice at the thought of his pretty little boyfriend fucking himself, missing him desperately when he’s away at work. “You wanna show daddy how you fuck yourself baby?”

“Can I?” Junhui asks, teary eyes suddenly beaming in delight. “Can I daddy? On your cock?”

“Of course baby,” Seungcheol replies.

He rids himself of his sweatpants and moves up to rest against the pillows, letting Junhui move into position, thick thighs straddling his hips and hissing when his cock accidentally rubs against the fabric of Junhui’s panties. Junhui places a hand on his shoulder to keep himself steady while he pulls the panties to the side and lines the head of Seungcheol’s cock against his entrance.

Seungcheol is big and long. And Junhui couldn’t help holding back his cry when he finally sinks down onto the older’s cock all the way down to the hilt—loving the feel of the stretch and burn. The lube and spit really adds to the messiness and Seungcheol can’t help but hiss when he hears the squelches of how wet Junhui is as he starts to work himself up and down his shaft.

Junhui builds a brutal pace, Seungcheol going mindless when the younger lifts himself up before slamming back down again, throwing his head back and moaning loudly, exposing the beautiful contours of his lithe body whenever Seungcheol’s cock brushes against his prostate. 

“Fuck, baby, _Junhui_ ,” Seungcheol curses as he tries his best to not buck up into the tight heat surrounding his cock. But Junhui’s walls is sucking him, clenching around him as tight as possible as he bounces in his lap with garbled moans of how big Seungcheol’s cock feels inside of him.

A particular sharp thrust by Seungcheol’s failure of self-control makes Junhui cry and double over and Seungcheol’s finally worn his patience enough as he flips them over, still staying completely inside of Junhui as he proceeds to press and fuck the younger into the mattress hard and fast.

“Daddy,” Junhui lets out choked out moans with each sharp thrust. “Daddy, daddy, please, make me come, daddy I’m so close.” Seungcheol only grunts, throwing Junhui’s legs over his shoulders and practically bending him in half so he could fuck into him deeper, harder, the new angle making Junhui cry out even more.

It takes a few more thrusts for Junhui before he spills all over himself, coming in between their bodies with Seungcheol following not long after, spilling deep, hot spurts inside the younger. He swears that’s the hardest he’s ever come in a while. Definitely much _much_ better than all of the orgasms he’s had while fucking himself on that pathetic attempt of a dildo.

Seungcheol pulls out of him and rolls over onto his side, still breathing pretty hard as he lays there on the pillows and stares at Junhui.

“So did you like my present, daddy?” Junhui turns to him with a smile, a little breathless as well. “Can I cuddle?”

“Of course you can,” Seungcheol welcomes him into his arms. Junhui rests his head on Seungcheol’s chest, hearing the older’s heartbeat as his fingers card through Junhui’s now sweat damped hair. “And yes, I did like my present baby, thank you very much,” he says while pressing a kiss onto Junhui’s lips, earning another smile from the younger.

“I’m glad you liked it,” he grins, nuzzling into Seungcheol’s warmth even more. “But I want to get out of these panties though, if it’s alright with you, daddy. I think you ruined it.”

Seungcheol laughs cause it’s true. There’s a hole ripped into the lace thongs and stockings from how eager Seungcheol had been. He stares a little as Junhui strips down completely naked, panties and stockings now discarded onto the floor and there’s still a dribble of come that runs down the inside of his thighs as he climbs back onto the bed to cuddle with the older.

“But why did you suddenly, you know, all of this?” Seungcheol finally asks, gesturing at the whole premise of tonight’s events. Junhui only blinks up at him before answering truthfully.

“Cause I miss you,” he says a little shyly. “You’ve been working really hard lately, daddy. And, I was lonely.”

This time, it’s Seungcheol who pouts listening to Junhui’s real reason. “Baby, if you’re lonely you could’ve just told me.”

He shakes his head. “No, I didn’t want to get in your way,” he continues. “Besides, maybe I wouldn’t be so lonely if I had a cat here.”

“Ah, I see what you’re doing here,” Seungcheol boops his nose and Junhui grins cheekily. “Nope. Cause I also only want your attention on me and me only. You’re going to love the cat more than you love me if I get you one.”

Junhui sits up to protest. “But I’ll love you more than I love the cat! That’s not fair!”

“I’ll think about it, okay?” Seungcheol says, tugging Junhui’s arm. “Now come back here, we have the whole night to ourselves.”

Junhui dives back into Seungcheol’s arms and lets himself be kissed breathlessly, laughing in between each kisses just like he wanted.

\--

Junhui could only sigh into Seungcheol’s mouth, his arms wrapped around the older’s shoulders tightly as Seungcheol thrusts into him gently, slowly—the older’s hands gripping Junhui’s thighs around his waist.

He doesn’t know how long he’s kept Seungcheol’s cock inside of him like this, probably 30 minutes, maybe more. He’s lost count on how many times they’ve had sex from last night and now first thing in the morning too.

“Daddy, don’t you have to get to get to work?” Junhui mumbles in between a kiss, carding his fingers through Seungcheol’s hair.

“I’m not going,” replies the older, which certainly caught Junhui’s attention and woke him out of his sleepiness right away.

“You’re not going?” Junhui scrunches his brows together. “Why not?”

“Cause I’d rather be doing this,” he emphasizes with a harder thrust and Junhui yelps, smacking the older lightly for his sudden movement.

“Daddy!”

“I have a lot of making up to you to do,” he grins, hands moving to grab Junhui’s ass. “And I plan on doing this all day.”

Junhui only chuckles, remembering that he also has classes today and he’s sure that Wonwoo would be his usual dramatic self if he found out he ditched him to have sex all day long with Seungcheol and leave him alone with Jihoon and Soonyoung for the day. It’s not like Wonwoo’s never blew him off in favour of sex before, so he guesses they’re pretty even.

“Wouldn’t Hansollie and Jeonghan hyung worry if you didn’t come into work today?” Junhui asks again but is immediately shushed by yet another kiss.

“They can deal with it.”

**Author's Note:**

> seungcheol give junhui a cat!!!!!!!


End file.
